Clayton Hibbs
Clayton Hibbs is the step-brother of Macca, the son of Shona Ramsey and Dane Hibbs, as well as an acquaintance of Gemma Winter. In July 2016 the pair began turning up at Prima Doner on Victoria Street, where Gemma worked, hoping to score some free kebabs, but Gemma refused. Instead she was persuaded to take counterfeit notes for their food, which was soon picked up on by proprietor Dev Alahan. Instead manager and friend Chesney Brown stood up for her and claimed he made the mistake. During one of Clayton and Macca's many visits, they got into a brief confrontation with Kylie Platt after discovering that Callum Logan's body had been found buried underneath Kylie's home, 8 Coronation Street. Clayton turned up at the shop to again cause trouble and was near to attacking Gemma, which was witnessed by Craig Tinker. A fight between Clayton and Gemma broke out onto the street whereby he ended up knocking her to the ground. When Kylie heard the commotion and attempted to intervene, Clayton stabbed her and ran off. Kylie later passed away in the arms of her husband David. Clayton threatened Gemma to not tell the police anything about his murder of Kylie. When David saw him physically threaten her, David figured out that he must have been the killer and gave chase, soon pinning him down with a metal bar. Clayton was able to escape when David was distracted. David persuaded Gemma to tell the police the truth when he told her that she owed Kylie her life. A few days later, Clayton was arrested and charged with murder. David became obsessed with getting revenge on Clayton. He began following Macca on social media and learned that Clayton could be handed a light sentence because of his young age. David put up posters around the Manchester area identifying Clayton as Kylie's killer which resulted in Macca getting hit by a brick by one of his neighbours. After unsuccessfully trying to kill Macca while he was being treated in Weatherfield General, David focused his revenge mission on Clayton. David planned to kill both himself and Clayton by driving a petrol-doused car into a police van that Clayton would be inside during one of the days of his trial. Clayton's trial was heard at Weatherfield Crown Court during October 2016, with Gemma and Craig giving witness statements but with Macca helping with the defence. David's family locked him in the cellar at Nick's Bistro to stop him from carrying out his plan, but after escaping and driving off after Clayton, David crashed, injuring Anna Windass and nearly killing his own daughter Lily. Overwhelmed with guilt and shock, David abandoned his revenge plan. Clayton was subsequently found guilty of murder and was sentenced to fifteen years to life in prison. In April 2017, his mother Shona Ramsey, beginning a relationship with David, arrived in prison to meet her son after hearing the details of David's plan, which she had overheard from David's mother Gail. The two had previously disowned her son and this was her first contact him since he chose to live with his drug-addicted father after he returned to the scsne. She offered to visit him more often but he was bitter at what he viewed as her inadequate mothering and told her not to visit him again. Shona resolved to come clean to David about her relationship with his wife's killer and although there were ructions they ultimately survived the revelation. The two continued with their own lives until the August when word reached Clayton through Macca that Shona had won £6,000 on a scratch card. He asked her to visit him and requested that she use the money to fund his appeal. She refused but did put the money in a trust fund for her son's future use when he was released. Eighteen months went by until the day in February 2019 when Shona read in the Weatherfield Gazette that Dane had been found dead of a drugs overdose. She visited her son, now held in Highfield Prison, in prison to break the news to him but he already knew. He said that his father had been helping him to apply to be moved to an open prison in Liverpool to escape the violence that was being inflicted on him by his fellow inmates and showed her the injuries on his arms for proof. She was worried and sympathetic for him and returned to No.8 to come clean to David about what was going on. He had previously refused to even have his name mentioned in the house and was livid at her actions. Things took a sinister turn when Clayton contacted his mother by a smuggled phone, telling her that the only way his tormentors would leave him alone would be for her to smuggle drugs into the prison. The pushers seemingly involved wasted no time, breaking into No.8 at night when the occupants were asleep and leaving a video of their visit with Shona to show that they would get at her and her family at any time to coerce her into working with them. She reluctantly accepted the task but Nick Tilsley had grown suspicious of her actions and found out what was going on. He persuaded her to change her mind and helped her obtain CCTV footage of the men threatening her. While they left her alone, Clayton ended up in Weatherfield General after a brutal assault where he bitterly told his mother that he wished she had died instead of Dane. A few weeks later, he was let out of the prison to attend the funeral where Macca and his friends, disguised as undertakers, had arranged to spring him from the jail. After giving a tearful eulogy in the church, Clayton joined the mourners at the graveside where at a given signal from Macca the prison officers were attacked while one of the impostor undertakers cut Clayton's handcuffs free with a bolt cutter. The lad ran off after stopping Macca bludgeoning his mother with the spade. A day later he contacted his mother, desperate for her help as there was a price on his head and he asked her to drive him away from the area. She took him to a deserted house on Port Lane, bringing him food and money the next day but she had also contacted the police, telling them where her son was to be found but claiming the call was his idea in order to get minimum extra time added to his sentence. Clayton reacted with fury, holding her hostage with a knife and telling her the devastating truth: he was the seller and organiser of the drugs within the prison, with his father smuggling them in within packets up his backside and he had died when one of them had burst open. He made a threat to the police that he would kill his mother in one hour if they didn't meet his demands and when the time was up, he went for her with knife but she managed to stab him, perforating his bowel. He was rushed back to hospital where he was operated on and stabilised, ready to return to prison when he fully recovered but without his mother in his life as she stated she would never see him again, now that she was aware of the true nature of his character. List of appearances 2016 2017 2019 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Convicts Category:Drug dealers Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:2001 births Category:Residents of Ecclestone Estate